Austriaball
Austriaball |nativename = Österreichkugel|image = Austria.png|reality = Republic of Austria|government = (1919–1934) Republic, (1934–1938) Federal State, (1955–Present) Republic|personality = Doctor, Likes to solve difficult situations|language = German|capital = Viennaball|religion = Christianity Atheism Islam|friends = Germanyball Croatiaball Hungaryball Austria-Hungaryball EUball Switzerlandball|founded = 1919|predecessor = Allied Occupied Austriaball, Republic of German Austriaball, Lajtabánságball |enemies = REMOVE BLOOD UND IRON! YOU FUCKING VIOLENT ARSCHLOCH WHO KILLED FRANZ! Oxfordball|gender = Male (mostly, because sometimes I play Conchita)|likes = Being Anschlussed, picking on Poland with his Big Brother, Drinking beer|hates = Being called Australiaball|status = Alive, recently elected a new president which actually does support the EU(Europa of doomed? NO!)|notes = of Doctor|caption = Ich bin ein Arzt!|bork = Wörgl Wörgl|intospace = Ja|onlypredecessor = |predicon = |affiliation = EUball Nazi Germanyball(1938-1945) Allies(1945-1955)|food = PEZ, Kaiserschmarrn, Wiener Schnitzel|type = Germanicball|ended = Present}}Austriaball 'German: ''Österreichkugel, officially the '''Republic of Austriaball (German: Republik Österreichkugel, is a federal republic and a landlocked countryball of over 8.66 million people in Central Europe. He is neighbored by the Czech Republicball and Germanyball to the north, Hungaryball and Slovakiaball to the east, Sloveniaball and Italyball to the south, and Switzerlandball and Liechtensteinball to the west. The territory of Austria covers 83,879 square kilometres (32,386 sq mi). Austria's terrain is highly mountainous, lying within the Alps; only 32% of his land is below 500 metres (1,640 ft), and its highest point is 3,798 metres (12,461 ft). Austria is the brother of Germanyball. He appears in a fair number of comics, especially when dealing with Europe or comics dealing with psychology due to the fact that Austria was the homeland of Sigmund Freud. In the latter, he is known as Dr. Österreich, and he is seen either conducting human psychological experiments or counseling other countryballs. Austria is known for having a similar name with Australia, because of this, other countryballs often get confused. In conclusion, he can into doctor. History Settled in ancient times, the Central European land that is now Austria was occupied in pre-Roman times by various Celtic tribes. After the fall of the Roman Empire the area was invaded by Bavarians, Slavs and Avars. Charlemagne conquered the area in AD 788, encouraged colonisation and introduced Christianity. World War II Austriaball was anschlussed into the Third Reich and had to live with Nazi Germanyball. The Aryanisation of the wealth of Jewish Austrians started immediately in mid-March with a so-called "wild" (i.e. extra-legal) phase, but soon was structured legally and bureaucratically to strip Jewish citizens of any assets they possessed. Nazi Germanyball nicknamed Austriaball "Ostmarkball" until 1942 when he changed his mind and renamed him "Alpen-Donau-Reichsgaueball". Relationships Friends * Germanyball-Big Bruder * Austria-Hungaryball-Daddy * EUball-I am a member of you * Hungaryball-Lets restore Empire * Sloveniaball-Slavic son in law who wants to be Germanic * Croatiaball-Other Slavic friend * Switzerlandball-Best friend Enemies * Kingdom of Prussiaball-Worst Nightmare * Serbiaball-How dare you kill Ze Archduke. * Turkeyball-How dare you try to invade me!1683 best dy of my life Accomplishments * Explaining why Poland cannot into space as Dr. Österreich, (/r polandball: "Doctor Austria's Polish Physics", October 22nd, 2014.) * Being the only country afraid of Jews who resorts to gassing them instead of giving into their demands * Neutrality on a level very close to that of Switzerland * Being the primary cause of Germany's madness * Being a complete failure as a doctor most of the time * Is in an Relationsship with Germany since 1800 * Causing Nazi to happen Gallery countryballcomic-3.png 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg Austriaball I.png Sudtirole.png NK Mobile Internet.png estonia and finland.jpg Suprise anslush.png World War Börk Episode 1 The Begining.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png YmxC5DA.png Aus.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Countriesthatborderthealps.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Archduchy of Austriaball.png 100YearssinceGreatWar.png 1476095 557897950969021 1136201568 n.png Bavaria Mulls an End to Solidarity but a beginning to war.jpg Reddit BobBobingston I feel like a brand new person.png Austrb.png Anonymous basement dads (Polandball).png PolandballExpress.png AnFztIr.png Finland senpai.jpg Capture.jpg Upper Austriaball.png Lower Austriaball.png YVm2Sub.png 1012847 684748408222544 736647099 n.jpg Austriaball I.png Habsburgball.png Austria-Hungary-Croatiaball.png Austria hungary flagmap by fenn o manic-d4mbvem.png Bosnia17.png Austria Hungary.png Austria-icon.png Austria-Hungaryball.png Austria-Hungríaball.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png cCIE8Wg.png Laughs of the world.png WSsw0au.png YxL6dNH.png 's2chH6I.png 'exyQKTZ.png MbDasej.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 8jL6f1Z.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png ZYKGk6p.png 4zzwWQK.png TYCRAOn.png 'iLbrG85.png 84wEmWH.png 'm0CR404.png 'uQHPzvJ.png 5PdsVGS.png VoNkUek.png 7WI9L4f.png XasLdmU.png 'rcRHrHv.png 'zbBRze0.png Yugoslav sob story.png B5ORjfe.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Greenland_has_a_vacation.png 5ZMsFNl.png 5cYBjPz.png njUKIYd.png D177Ahk.png Am question.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 14. Britain's Will.png YVm2Sub.png A day in the life of a typical Austrian es:Austriaball fr:Autricheballe pl:Austriaball ru:Австрия Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Germans Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:EU Category:Yodel Category:Chocolate Category:Characters Category:German speaking countryball Category:Neutral Category:Alps Category:Germanic Category:Former Pizza Removers Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Red White Category:Euro € Category:Doctor Category:Austriaball Category:Austria Category:Austrian Category:Mozart Category:Classical Category:Coffee Category:Chocolaters Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Nazi remover Category:Germany remover Category:Poland Category:Polish Category:Love Category:Wine Category:Mountains Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Landlocked Category:Central Europe Category:Beer Category:Baguette Removers Category:Elongated Category:Prorupted Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Future NATOballs Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Slovak haters